<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea for Two. by CrookshankKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342367">Tea for Two.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty'>CrookshankKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley celebrate their first Valentines day together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>With Love Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea for Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/With_Love_Weasley">With_Love_Weasley</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Valentines Day fest.</p><p>A date at Madam Puddifoot's.</p><p>Hermione and Bill enjoy afternoon tea for two at Madam Puddifoots tearoom.<br/>Prompt from The Weasleys, Witches &amp; Writers  With Love Weasley Valentines Fest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was their first Valentines day together, they both wanted it to be special, but how to celebrate it was the problem.</p><p>Bill Weasley wanted to spoil his witch, but he knew that Hermione didn't appreciate over the top gestures and loathed being the centre of attention.</p><p>Hermione Granger had thought long and hard about her Valentines gift for her Wizard, she wanted to do something romantic and special for Bill.</p><p>So Hermione decided to ask Bill what he fancied doing on the day, he had also decided to ask her how she wanted to celebrate the day or not as the case may be.</p><p>They had recently moved into their first home together, a small rented flat in Diagon Alley that was above a dusty old apothecary.  </p><p>"It's Valentines day next week, did you want to do anything?" asked Bill in a casual voice.</p><p>"Would be nice to do something, what did you have in mind?" Hermione replied.</p><p>"I will buy you the usual cheesy card and big box of chocolates and horrendously expensive roses or a naughty lingerie because you deserve to be spoiled, but I would like to do something we both enjoy and for it too be special...but I haven't go a clue what!"</p><p>"I have got you a card and a present, but it would be nice to do something different...let me make some tea and we can thrash some ideas out." Hermione said as she rose from the settee where she had been sitting next to Bill and went into the tiny kitchen to put the kettle on and made them tea.</p><p>Once the tea had been made, Bill took the tea tray into the lounge placing it on the low table in front of the fireplace.</p><p>As they sat drinking their tea, they both put forth ideas for Valentines day, they both agreed that going out for dinner wasn't an option as all the best eateries would be booked solid and as Bill was a great cook it was a tad pointless, they could have a special meal that evening if they wanted it.</p><p>Another suggestion was a romantic walk to a destination of choice, but not if the weather was bad.</p><p>"I Know what we can do!" Hermione exclaimed making Bill Jump slightly.</p><p>"What is that witch of mine?"</p><p>" We both love cake and tea and going out for the afternoon in Hogsmeade...Valentines Day afternoon tea at Madams Puddifoots!"</p><p>" Sounds great, but won't it be full of Hogwarts students mooning over each other?" asked Bill.</p><p>"Hopefully not, as its not a Hogsmeade weekend for the school...so it will be just couples being all soppy."</p><p>"Lets book a table now, I can floo call them, hopefully we can be soppy together on valentines day...give us a kiss to get into the spirit of things!" said Bill pulling Hermione into his arms kissing her firmly.</p><p>Hermione kissed him back with great fervour, several minutes passed before they floo called Madam Puddifoots tea shop to book a place, they were only just successful with booking the last table.</p><p>Madam Puddifoot told them that she would Owl post them a menu for the afternoon tea, as they could have a choice of sandwiches and cakes.</p><p>Bill and Hermione thanked her and said they would see her on Valentines day.</p><p>The next morning an Owl arrived from Madam Puddifoot with a rolled up menu attached to its leg, the Owl swooped in the through the kitchen window that Bill had opened so Crookshanks could go out into the small balcony that served as their garden, the Tawny owl put its leg out so Bill could take the menu, after an owl treat it flew off they way it came.</p><p>Bill placed the rolled up menu on the breakfast tray, levitating it behind him, he went back into the bedroom where Hermione was still fast asleep.</p><p>He carefully got back into bed, swishing his wand the tray landed gently on the bed, this awoke the curly haired witch.</p><p>"Morning Love, would you like a cuppa? the Menu for Madam Puddifoots has arrived." he asked.</p><p>"Morning Bill, yes please to some tea...Can I open it please?" enquired Hermione.</p><p>She sat up in bed and propped herself against the pillows, while Bill poured them both a cup of tea from the teapot on the tray.</p><p>Hermione unfurled the parchment, it had curly writing in red ink with pink and red hearts all over it, the menu had quite an array of choice for cakes and sandwiches.</p><p>Bill handed Hermione her cup and then put his arm around her and they snuggled together to read over the menu.</p><p>"Blimey! never knew she did so many different types of cake, and eight choices for sandwiches...do you think it will be finger ones with all the crusts removed or heart shaped offerings...one bite and its gone!" Chuckled Bill.</p><p>"Its says here that any of the cakes and sandwiches can be heart shaped if desired, I'm looking forward to afternoon tea, Madam Puddifoot makes the best Lemon drizzle cake!" </p><p>"It will be great fun, I wonder if they will use the china with the hearts that changes colour when you put a hot drink in them?" mused Bill.</p><p>"Have you been there on Valentines day before?" Hermione asked her Wizard in a teasing voice and eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Yeah...when I was in the fourth year, it was with a Ravenclaw called Gloria Clutterbuck, she had been dared to ask me out, so we went to Madam Puddifoots, had a hot chocolate each in the china cups I mentioned, but she dropped her cup and broke it, didn't have any money to pay for it, so muggins had to pay for it, we both got banned from going there again!" Bill Laughed.</p><p>"So what happened with Gloria Clutterbuck? did she ever go back to Madam Puddifoots again?"</p><p>"No, we parted company and she never darkened her doorstep again...I went back the following Hogsmeade weekend for another Hot chocolate, but I didn't break my cup!"</p><p>They both laughed, it was times like these they both liked, having a chat and being companionable, enjoying each others company.</p><p> </p><p>They had a wonderful Valentines day, each receiving a card from each other, Bill treated Hermione to a box of her favourite Chocolate caramels from Honeydukes,  Hermione gave Bill a large bar of Salted Caramel chocolate he liked from Marks &amp; Spencer.</p><p>In the afternoon they enjoyed a lovely afternoon tea at Madam Puddifoots tea rooms.</p><p>The Teashop was tastefully decorated with Red and Pink roses set in crystal vases on white lace table cloths, all the tables were set with silver cutlery and the china was indeed the one with the hearts that changed colour, Hermione loved it when she poured her Earl Grey into her tea cup and the pink hearts turned red.</p><p>They choose different sandwiches so they could try some of each, Bill wasn't keen on the Tuna and cucumber, declaring it too "fishy" and that he would take it home for Crookshanks minus the cucumber.</p><p>Hermione ate all her sandwiches which she had asked to be heart shaped, they both agreed that the best bit was all the cakes, they tried all the ones on the menu, but the good thing was that they were small size portions, Bill told Hermione that out of all twelve cakes he had liked the Chocolate one best, She disagreed and said the lemon drizzle won handsdown.</p><p>After they had finished their Valentines treat and had thanked Madam Puddifoot for a wonderful tea, Bill bought Hermione one of the colour changing heart teacups and saucer.</p><p>Hermione bought Bill a box of the Chocolate cakes he liked, they were heart shaped ones.</p><p>These were enjoyed after a very pleasurable end to Valentines day in their bedroom,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>